enlighten me
by strawberryfitzherbert
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene spend some time together the morning after their wedding.


She woke just as sunlight began to graze the horizon, painting the sky with warm colors that matched her emotions.

As she blinked the sleep from her eyes she forgot where she was for a moment, her head still fuzzy from the events the night before. And then she felt her cheeks warm as she remembered, her lips turning up into a smile at the memory.

During the night they had fallen away from each other - he sprawled out on his back, she curled up on her side with her back to him. She turned over, careful to not wake him in case he still slept. She was partly glad that he was indeed still asleep so she could have a moment to herself to run over in her mind everything that transpired between she and her new husband just a mere few hours ago.

The memory of their first night together would forever be etched into her brain, alongside her other happy moments. The way he looked while he sought after her pleasure - and his pleasure - was so open and uninhibited she didn't know if she would be able to see him the same way again. His eyes, so full of adoration yet hungry with desire still sent shivers down her body to her toes.

Not even in her most vivid imaginings did she come close to feeling what he managed to make her feel. It was almost as if he was completely focused on her, the way his calloused fingers were gentle on her skin, lingering in places that made her breath hitch. It was the same with his lips, dragging gently along her skin in places she had only imagined.

Her thoughts circled back to the now, where she lay snuggled under the covers watching her husband sleep. She almost felt as if she were intruding, finding it strange that something as simple as watching him sleep could also be very intimate. He looked so peaceful, and more relaxed then she thought she had ever seen him before.

As she reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from his face, he stirred and let out a low groan as he stretched the tightness from his limbs. She pulled her hand back, watching him as he blinked his eyes open to look at her. She flushed at the sound he made, pulling the covers up over her nose to hide the redness spreading up her cheeks.

He turned onto his side, wrapping his arm around her waist to draw her closer to him, shifting his head to rest his forehead against hers. His eyes were warm and hooded as he drew lazy circles on her back. "Good morning, Sunshine," he whispered, his voice gentle and still thick from sleep.

She moved her hand to his face, the coolness of her ring warming against his cheek as she brushes her thumb across his lips. She watches as his eyes fall shut, her thumb replaced by her lips. He responds immediately, moving his lips against hers for a moment before she moves her lips to kiss down his cheek and neck.

He grips her hip as she moves across his neck, brushing her lips anywhere she could reach without moving too far off of him. Her hand at his face moved down his chest and onto his stomach, her fingers mimicking the way his were on her back. He breathes out her name as she moves her hand up to his neck, replacing her lips on his for a moment more before pulling away to press her forehead against his again.

"That was one hell of a good morning," he murmurs, chuckling as she shies away from his gaze. The hand at her back flattens to bring her flush against him, bringing a gasp from her lips, then resumes its lazy patterns against her skin.

"How're you feeling today, Mrs. Fitzherbert?" he inquired softly. She smiled and closed her eyes at the quiet exhale of her new name

"Really good. Almost like jelly."

"Oh?" he laughs.

"Mm-hm. What about you? How do you feel?"

"Same as you. Like jelly," he teases, kissing her scrunched up nose as she feigns offense.

The pair fall into a comfortable silence, taking pleasure in the presence of one another.

They had been granted a week free of responsibilities, and her heart raced with possibilities of all they could do. She pulled away slightly to get a better look at his face as he gazed at her so tenderly it took her breath away. "What're you thinking, Blondie?" he asked, propping his head up on his knuckles so he could look down at her. His hand moved from her back now to her side, dragging the tips of his fingers up and down her torso.

She rolled onto her back, absently toying with the lacey trim of their sheets. "Just... stuff... that we can do together." She couldn't bring her voice above a whisper as her face reddened at her implication.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Anything we want. We've never had this sort of... freedom... before." She could feel his eyes on her so she kept staring at her hands.

"Is there something in particular you had in mind?" She could hear the gentle coaxing in his voice. She bit her lip, deciding to play coy, not yet completely comfortable voicing her desires. She shrugged. "We could paint."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah?" She looked up into his eyes, warm and inviting. "Mm-hm. I think that's all." He leaned down, his hand free hand moving to cup her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. "You sure?" he spoke against her lips. Her eyes slipped closed as he trailed his lips to her cheek, ear, neck. "Positive," she gasped, her head tipping back as his mouth moved to her collarbone. "You seem like you have some thoughts, though."

His hand moved to press between her shoulder blades, bringing her closer. "Just a few."

"Enlighten me," she managed to gasp out. And enlighten her he did.

After, they held each other - sticky and hot but unwilling to let the other go.

"How are you feeling, Rapunzel?" he asked softly, speaking through heavy breaths.

"Enlightened."


End file.
